Anything for Love
by Mia Koji
Summary: Well it's either R or a very high PG-13. Mia is going to get married, but someone is in love with her... Please tell me what you think! R/R


Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.  
A/N when in flashback it's no one's POV, but when not it's Ryo's POV, just thought I should tell you! :) Also great news, this weekend or next week a story that I've been working hard on will be out! It's called ' Run Away With Me' and once I am done that I can go back to 'By Your Side' though that will take a while, I am on chapter two, all together it has been about 30 pages and I am not even started on it! It is going to be one with action and romance! Then I have another one that should be out this weekend, that one is drama/romance. Well enjoy this story!  
  
  
Anything for Love  
  
  
***Ryo's POV***  
  
I smiled as I looked over at my wife, we were on our honeymoon, and I have to say tonight was the best night of my life. Though I've been waiting for this night for two years. I know not as long as some people wait, but this was hard for me. I had to sit back and watch Mia get ready for her wedding with Alex. I have nothing against the guy. He's really nice and all, I am sure that he would have taken good care of her, but I dreamed that would be me, it's a long story, well not that long of one. It all started...  
  
***Flashback, No one's POV***  
  
Ryo sat back watching Mia as she danced around the living room cleaning. He smiled when she came over to him and asked him to dance with her, of course he said yes.  
" You're a good dancer." Ryo said with a smile.  
" You are too. You have gotten better since we dated." Mia said returning the smile.  
They used to be a couple, but Ryo broke it up saying that he didn't feel right being with her. He then said he wanted to date someone else. Though they never saw him with anyone, not then, not now. The guys started to say that he was just scared of being in a relationship. It took a month, but Mia soon moved on and started to date a guy named Alex.  
" We never danced much back then." Ryo said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He was scared and didn't want Mia to always surfer when he was to scared to go out with her. He loved her, but what happened, was in the past. They would never be together again.  
" I wished we had." She said with a smile as the music came to an end. Their eyes locked and they were about to kiss until...  
" Hey love." Alex said coming into the house.  
" We saw him about to knock so we said that he should just come right on in." Sage said as he and Kento walked pasted them with bags.  
"Alex!" Mia said as she left Ryo's arms to go to his.  
" Love, what were you doing? I could hear oldies playing from out side." Alex said kissing her head.  
" Not oldies, they are just seventies, and it was a classic. I just love that one song." Mia said.  
" Sure whatever you say." Alex said laughing as he sat down.  
Ryo sighed and then left the room, he knew that it was just heartache to be in the same room as those two. He could cry he lost all that meant life to him. He lost it to a rich snob, though he couldn't say that he was a bad guy. Alex made her happy and that's all that Ryo wanted.  
" Hey buddy what's up?" Rowen asked as Ryo passed his room.  
" Nothing." Ryo said coming into the room.  
" Don't look it. Look I understand that you like Mia still and why you did what you did. I am sorry for how it turned out." Rowen told him.  
" Yeah sure, I mean I had my chance right? She even gave me a month to change my mind, and I refused to take the chance. It's my own damn fault, though I wish I took it or never said I wanted to brake up." Ryo told him.  
" You still have a chance not like he asked her to marry him." Rowen said.  
" OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU!" Mia cried from downstairs.  
" Spoke to soon." Rowen said under his breath.   
" Gee thanks, I think I am going to go to my room." Ryo said leaving.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
" Ryo? What are you doing up?" My love asked me.  
" I am just thinking, love. You should go back to sleep, or you will be to tired for the fun tomorrow." I told Mia with a sly smile.  
" I will you should too." She told me kissing my cheek.  
" I'll be there in minute." I told her as she left the room.  
  
***Another flashback***  
  
" So when do you guys think that it's best to have a wedding?" Mia asked as she sat down.  
" How about July? It's always nice in July." Cye suggested.  
" Or how about February? That's the month of love." Rowen said.  
" Maybe April! April is a great month!" Sage said.  
" How about September?" Kento asked.  
" You only pick that month cause your birthday is in that month!" Sage scold  
" I don't know a thing about when weddings should take place so forget about me helping." Ryo said as he got up and left the room.  
" What's the matter with him?" Mia asked the others.  
" No clue." Rowen said.  
" Maybe I should see if he's okay..." Mia trailed off.  
" No, Sage and I will." Cye said getting up with Sage, they turned the corner and saw Ryo standing there, with a tear rolling down his cheek.  
Sage and Cye pushed him into his room. And sat him down. He refused to look at his friends.  
" Ryo, snap out of it! She's going to be happy! Don't you want that?" Sage cried.  
" I am not sure, I just want to be with her." Ryo answered.  
" Well you had your chance, you let it go by so say good bye to it, or take a chance while you still have time. She doesn't know when she wants for the wedding. You have until she says 'I do'." Cye told him.  
" Your right, but I know that she will just turn me down I don't deserve her. I broke her heart once, what happens if I do it again?" Ryo asked.  
" Then it's your lost." Sage said.  
" Thanks a bunch, I am going for a walk. If I do this I will be ruining someone's future, or mine, or three peoples." Ryo said before getting up and leaving.  
  
***End of flash back***  
  
I can't believe that I had to think about it! I should have marched down stairs and said that I cared! Man that was stupid of me to wait! We could have been together much sooner.  
Though I can't help but to feel sorry for Alex, I have Mia and he has no one. Of course Sage offered him a girl's number, and it had to be his cousin. Oh well maybe in an odd way those two will get along.   
I turned around and walked back to the bedroom, this hotel wasn't that bad, I must say. I saw Mia fast asleep on the big bed that was in the room. Her hair was all over the pillow and she looked peaceful in her sleep.   
I can't believe that it took me so long to finally tell her my feelings. It took me to long and I almost lost her to Alex. Good thing that I didn't let her go!   
I decided to sit down next to Mia, I want to call it a night soon, cause I know Mia won't let me get much sleep tomorrow. Girls sure do love to shop! Of course I get my award afterwards.  
" R...Ryo." I heard Mia whisper in her sleep. She moved closer to me until her head was in my lap. I started to stroke her head, as she whispered my name and that she loved me. I rested my head on my pillow as she moved towards my chest. There we slept.  
  
*** Flashback*** (A/N: Like a dream, cause Ryo is asleep, but that doesn't matter since it's not his POV.)  
  
" Mia, are you okay?" Rowen asked her as he came into the room.  
"Yeah I am fine, Alex is to busy to help me plan the wedding." Mia said with her head hanging low.  
" Don't worry you have us to help." Rowen promised.  
" Thank you so much!" Mia cried as she hugged him.  
" What's going on?" Cye asked coming into the room, with the others.  
" Alex is to busy to help Mia so I told her that we would help her." Rowen said.  
" Okay, I can help with the food." Cye said with a smile.  
" I can help with the decorations." Sage said.  
" Same here." Rowen added.  
" I can do the invitations." Kento said.  
" I guess I am free for what ever else." Ryo said as he gave her a smile and then left the room.  
" Thank you so much!" Mia cried as she hugged each of us.  
Ryo could feel the heat rising to his face as she hugged him. He really wanted to return it, but thought it would be best if he didn't. He might do something that he didn't want to do, well he would really wanted to do something, but he didn't want her to hate him.  
They decided that they should go for pizza afterwards. They sat there laughing and telling jokes.  
" This is fun, Mia after you leave will this change?" Kento asked.  
" I am not leaving, Alex is moving in with me." Mia told them.  
Ryo felt weak, HE was moving in with them. He couldn't stand it! He had to live with Alex! He had to hear them at night having a romantic night together, their fights, her saying she is going to have his kid.  
" What's wrong Ryo?" Mia asked concerned.  
" Nothing I am fine." Ryo lied as he got up and left.  
" Maybe we should go home." Rowen suggested as they left.  
" Yeah." They all agreed, and with that they left.  
  
Days later they were working on Mia's wedding.  
Sage and Rowen helped pick out the decorations; most were light pick flowers that were on almost everything.   
Cye helped pick out food, no seafood though; Cye refused to even go if there was any of it.   
Kento sent out all of the inventions. Of course Mia did most of the work with them. Kento said it was hard enough to carry them all and then to send them.  
  
Mia walked into the bridal store with Ryo, she wanted to find a great dress. They sat down and went through it for hours.  
" I like this one!" Mia cried pointing to a white dress that wasn't puffy and it was sleeveless.  
" It will look great on you." Ryo promised as he gave her a small smile.  
" Hang on, I'll be right back." Mia said leaving see came back in the dress.  
" I was right you look fantastic, like a angel!" Ryo told her.  
" Thank you, of course I wouldn't let you see it if I were marrying you." Mia said, her word stung Ryo's hurt. He could be the one that she kisses and promises to spend internally with him. He could be with her now. Ryo just smiled. Everything could have been something.  
  
***End of Flashback/dream***  
  
I woke up as the sun hit my face, I could feel my whole world move in my arms.   
I smiled at her as she opened her eyes and gave me a smile.  
" Morning, love. We have been married for three days now and each day gets better and better." I told her.  
" Same here, don't forget your promise!" Mia told me as she got closer to me.  
" I know you get to go shopping and I get to pick out dinner." I said.  
" You're the best you know that?" She asked me as she moved my bangs out of my face.  
" Am I better then Alex?" I asked.  
" Alex? Alex who? You're the best husband ever!" Mia cried throwing her arms around my neck.  
" And I could never ask for another to be my wife!" I said holding her.  
" You know if we want to get shopping and have time for dinner and lots of time for bed, if you know what I mean, then we should leave now." She told me.  
" Why not have the real fun now, go shopping, come back for a little more fun, dinner, and lastly come back here and start all over again." I suggested.  
" That does sound like fun...but no!" Mia teased as she got out of bed.  
" Please?" I begged.  
" Nope, now lets go or nothing happens tonight!" She said as she went into the bathroom, she left the door wide open.  
I got up and entered the bathroom and hoped into the shower with her, she started to giggle as I washed her body.  
" I love you." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
" I love you too." Mia said giving me a huge smile.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Two more days until the wedding, and Alex still hadn't gotten a tux.  
" Mia, I am to busy, I have lots of work to do." Alex said.  
" Well what are you going to ware to the wedding?" Mia asked.  
" I don't know, I have to go I am busy, get one of your friends to go and get me one. I am about the same size as the black hair boy...Ryo." Alex said before kissing her and leaving.  
" URGH!" Mia cried as she fell backwards onto the couch.  
" What's wrong?" Ryo asked coming into the room.  
" Alex can't make time to get his tux, he asked me to ask you if you would get one for him, cause you two are the same size." She asked giving him a small smile.  
" Mia..." Ryo trailed off, this wedding was more like his. Alex wasn't there for any of it. The wedding was going more how he pictured his wedding to be like. Everything was the way that he wanted his wedding to be like. Alex didn't even know where the wedding was. Ryo knew it all.  
" Please." Mia begged.  
" Okay...I'll do it." Ryo said. ' Can't say no to her. I would risk it all for her even if she doesn't think of more then a friend or not even that.'   
" Thank you so much!" Mia cried as she hugged him. The hug lasted for a minute. Mia felt an old feeling coming back. She pushed it a side as they both pulled away.  
" Since you're the bride, you can't see the tux, I'll take the guys with me." Ryo said as he left.  
  
Ryo and the others arrived at the place where Mia told them to go for the tux.   
" So, what kind are you going to get?" Rowen asked.  
" I don't know, Mia never told me. Maybe a light blue." Ryo said as he looked through a rack.  
" No, you should go with white!" Sage said.  
" I would like red, but it ain't mine. Though I need something to ware to the wedding..." Ryo said trailing off again.  
" Second thoughts about going?" Cye asked.  
" Yeah, I am not sure if I want to go and see it. Though I promised her I would, so I am going to swallow my pride and go." Ryo said as he went into the back to try on a Tux.  
" This isn't to good." Kento said.  
" He has to tell her or never mention it again." Rowen said.  
" I am planning on tell her the day before the wedding, that way he won't be around her." Ryo said coming back out and hanging it back up. " Missing a button."  
" Look you have to get this over with, and a day before the wedding might not be the best time, you know. Besides your not the only one who she is going to be mad at." Sage said.  
" I know." Ryo said leaving again to try a red tux on.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
" Mia! Don't you think you have enough?" I asked.  
" Nope, I want something sexy for tonight." Mia said with a sly smile as she came up to me and pressed her hot lips against mine.  
" How much more?" I asked.  
" Oh...maybe two more stores, and maybe we will be back at the hotel early and I can try on some of my hot sexy clothing for you." She said hanging off of my arm.  
" Okay." Was the only thing that I could say.  
" You know I love you?" Mia asked.  
"Of course I do and you know for sure that I love you." I said as we walked into another store.  
  
*** Another flashback***  
  
" Okay Ryo, here is your chance now or never." Kento said pushing Ryo into the study where Mia was.  
" Hi!" Mia said in a cheerful voice.  
" Mia I need to talk to you." Ryo said motioning her to sit down.  
" Okay what about?" Mia asked.  
" When I asked you out a couple of years ago and you said yes, I thought life was the greatest thing. When we broke up I felt as if nothing was there for me. I broke up with you cause, I didn't think that I could be what you wanted. You were everything, so I thought you would be happy if I wasn't with you anymore." Ryo begun.  
" Ryo..." Mia trailed off as Ryo gave her a look.  
" I thought that I would have a chance with you later, but when I saw how you and Alex together I felt as if there was nothing left and that I have no reason anymore. Then I thought that I would tell you this before you get married, maybe you still cared a little for me. I know I was a real ass and that I shouldn't even be here anymore. I over stayed my welcome and I should have been gone years ago." Ryo said.  
" So I am supposed to cancel everything cause you still have feelings for me? I loved you more then life and you hurt me! How can I trust you!?" Mia cried.  
" I am very sorry." Ryo said with tears in his eyes. He knew that this would happen.  
" How can I trust you?" Mia repeated.  
" Cause I would rather die then to hurt you again." Ryo told her.  
" Ryo, I still do care for you, but I don't want you to hurt me like that." Mia told him.  
" I am swear that I won't do a thing to harm you in anyway." He said spinning her around in the air.  
" Put me down!" Mia cried as she laughed.  
" You mean the world to me, I will love you from today to the end of time!" Ryo said as they kissed.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Two days later instead of Alex marrying MY Mia I married her. And now I could never be happier!   
" Hey, Ryo ready to go?" Mia asked.  
" Sure thing love." I said turning off the lights and leaving with the love of my life.  
  
What do you think??? Please review! Sorry if my grammar isn't the best it's late at night so, I am so, so sorry! I just really wanted to post it!  



End file.
